It Was Always Stella
by cherryakabebe
Summary: It wasn't that she hated being Stella's best friend on the contrary, she loved it. Macy hated being remembered as Stella's best friend. It reminded her that she would always be second best to Stella. Macy/Lucas Brother. Macy and Frankie friendship.


**It Was Always Stella:**

Macy Misa was sitting on the balcony of the Lucas brothers' house in LA contemplating many things. Strange? Maybe. Everyone thought of Macy as the quirky, bubbly, sports crazed, Jonas obsessed fan girl that was Stella Malone's _best friend_. It wasn't that she hated being Stella's best friend on the contrary, she loved it. Macy hated being remembered as Stella's best friend. It reminded her that she would always be second best to Stella. Macy would always be second choice when Stella wasn't around.

"Hey Macy. A penny for your thoughts," a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned and sighed, "I don't want to trouble you Frankie."

"No trouble," Frankie replied with a smile.

Macy couldn't help but smile back at the young Lucas brother. "Well, am I really everyone's second pick to Stella because it seems like it and it kind of sucks?"

Frankie smiled sadly before pulling the older girl into a hug. She returned it. "That's not true Macy," he said pulling out of the hug. "Don't tell Stella this, but I've always preferred you to her, anyway. She can be really annoying when it comes to fashion and couture whatever that is. Plus you're awesome to hang out with and you don't get mad if I mess with my brothers' clothes."

"Aw thanks Frankie. It's nice to know that someone really cares. Now, I've got something that you have to promise that you can't tell anyone as it would destroy the entire fandom for Jonas girls everywhere," Macy said seriously while smiling.

"I promise Macy," Frankie said looking slightly more interested.

"You're my favorite Lucas brother," Macy said pulling the younger boy into a hug.

"I'm honored Macy, but I might get killed knowing this type of information," Frankie said seriously stepping back and looking Macy in the eyes.

"Why's that Frankie," Macy asked confused.

"Because one of my brothers is the jealous type when it comes to love and he _**loves**_ you," Frankie replied.

"Which brother would that be," Macy asked trying to look as innocent as possible. Unbeknownst to them, the Lucas brother in question had been listening in on the whole conversation. Not that he was an eavesdropper; it was just that anything to do with Macy meant he had to know. (AN: Stalker much?)

"Gee Macy, he makes it soooooooooo obvious. It's," Frankie began.

"Frankie mom's calling," a voice called.

"I'll be right back Macy," Frankie said.

"Alright Frankie," Macy said as Frankie exited. She sighed. She knew that she would be lonely until the boy came back.

"Hiya Macy," an energetic voice said.

"Hi you," Macy said happily when she saw who it was.

"You're my first choice," he proclaimed.

"Pardon," Macy asked slightly confused.

"I like you more than Stella, but don't tell her I said that. She might kill me for it," the boy clarified, excuse me, man clarified.

"You're supposed to love Stella more than me, much like your brothers, with the exception of one, and the rest of the world," Macy said looking at the sun setting. How long had she been out there?

"Aw, let the songwriter have the stylist. I pick the groupie any day," he said smugly.

"Excuse me. I am a fan not a," she was cut off with a kiss.

"Sorry you were saying," he asked tauntingly. He knew he had won.

"I hate you," Macy mumbled.

"Aw, I love you too," the Lucas brother said before pulling Ms. Misa into a kiss.

**And they lived happily ever after. That is until…**

"Joe, get your disgusting hands off of my awesome future wife," Frankie shouted.

"What? Macy you're cheating on me," Joe asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Joseph," Macy said keeping up the act.

"But I love you," Joe said dramatically.

Apparently Frankie got tired of it because he said, "Fine Joe you can have her, but I want her on weekends."

"Sweet."

"HEY!"

_**So what did you think? Silly you, did you ever think that I would pair up Macy with anyone other than Joe?**_


End file.
